Como seducir a una miko del futuro
by kag-akane
Summary: Un Inuyasha celoso buscara llamar la atención de su querida miko...después de ver el interés que tiene esta por los hombres de su tiempo...podrá el hanyou convencerla de que el es mejor?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la fantástica Rumiko…la historia si es mía.

**Como seducir una miko del futuro**

– Otra vez…. — susurra molesto el inu-hanyou al sentir una molestia en su entrepierna.

_Maldición esto se está volviendo cada vez peor, ya ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de su embriagante olor sin que me ponga duro…y me den ganas de tirarme encima de ella y rasgar con mis garras las ropas tan extrañas de su tiempo…._

–Perra maldita, todo es tu culpa – Gruño molesto por el dolor que le provocaba la erección sin atender.

Esta situación se había vuelto común desde que el hanyou de intensos ojos dorados descubrió que su instinto y su necio corazón reclamaban a la miko del futuro como su hembra. Y ella tan_ distraída e inocente_, no tenía la gentileza de fijarse, en lo terrible que lo pasaba y el martirizante problema, del "inocente hanyou".

–Kej, perra, mírela hay riéndose con Sango y el resto de las chismosas aldeanas sobre esos estúpidos y debiluchos humanos de su época, que ella tontamente considera _apuestos_. Malditos si los tuviera aquí los destazaría con mis propias manos. –Gruño celoso y molestos viendo como las jóvenes comentaban sobre esas "pinturas" donde aparecían hombres con poca ropa.

…_Y todo por culpa de esas bullosas y chillonas amigas que tiene Kagome en su mundo y sus estúpidos regalos grrr… _

/FLASHBACK/

En el mundo actual Inuyasha cansado de esperar en la habitación de Kagome, tomo la gorra de beisbol que la miko de futuro le dio para cubrir sus lindan orejitas, y salto por la ventana tomando una profunda aspiración, y con la nariz pegada al asfalto rastreo el inconfundible olor de la escurridiza miko del futuro.

1 hora antes

En las concurridas calles de Tokio, Kagome camina distraídamente junto sus animadas amigas, que no paran de hablar del nuevo calendario que obsequia la revista JP-teens, de los hombres más apuestos del momento.

–Oe Kagome, apresura mas el paso. –gruño Yuka al ver lo rezagada que se quedaba su "enfermiza" amiga.

–Si…a este paso, nunca conseguiremos la revista…y lo peor seremos las únicas de todo Japón y tal vez el mundo en no tenerla. –Decía Sayuri mientras pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo se formaban en sus ojos y dando la apariencia de melodramática.

–Vamos chicas no es para tanto. –Kagome trato de tranquilizarlas, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor se escurrían en su nuca.

–Que nos tranquilicemos dices!...como puedes ser tan insensible Kagome. –La acuso Eri apuntándola con el dedo índice y continuo con su monologo alanzando las manos para enfatizar sus palabras –que acaso no sabes que no tener ese calendario seria como cometer ¡**SUICIDIO SOCIAL!** Todas las jóvenes que se respeten saben que es esencial tener la revista, no solo por el calendario y los hermosos, perfectos y sexis hombres que saldrán ahí. Si no porque, si no lo tenemos esos apuestos jóvenes que pasaron horas posando y sacrificando sus tiempos libres por nosotras, para que chicas normales como nosotras podamos soñar con ellos y que tal vez algún día encontraremos en un joven valiente y apuesto el príncipe azul, sexi, con músculos de acero y de cuerpo de semental que tanto las jóvenes _inocentes, puras y castas_ soñamos. –Las tres jovencitas con sus manos en su corazón y mirada soñadora empezaron a tener hemorragia nasal, de solo imaginarse a los hombres que describía Eri tan apasionadamente.

–Son peor que Miroku. –Murmuro por lo bajo la miko del futuro, mientras en su rostro tenía una sonrisa forzada y cientos de gotitas de sudor la recorrían, al ver como el resto de personas que pasaban por ahí murmuraban sobre las tres jovencitas con cara de dementes y pervertidas. Alejando a sus hijos y diciendo cosas como que nunca se acerque a personas asi.

–Entonces Kagome… No te atreverías a romperle el corazón, a esos apuestos y dulces hombres ¿verdad? –Pregunto Sayuri.

–No yo….no. –Trato de contestar.

–O acaso tú serias tan cruel. – Dijo Yuka. Bofetada mental para Kagome.

–Despiadada. –Continuo Eri. Otro golpe en la cara.

–Desalmada. –Corearon las tres. Corazón estrujado. Eri, Yuka y Sayuri siguieron dándole ese tipo de calificativos que eran como golpes a la joven miko que ya tenía los ojos en forma de espiral totalmente mareada por las acusaciones de sus amigas.

–Está bien chicas ustedes ganan…la revista y el calendario son importantes…son lo más **¡IMPORTANTE!** –Gimió la miko desde el piso en abrazada a sus rodilla mientras se mecía de adelante hacia tras.

Las jovencitas no perdieron más tiempo y tomaron a Kagome de los brazos arrastrándola a una velocidad que la miko juro que superaba a la de Koga incluso cuando corría por su vida, la llevaron a rastras hasta el local donde montones de jovencitas hacían fila para adquirir la tan mencionada revista.

Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, para conseguir la aclamada revista y el calendario sus amigas iniciaron una "batalla", que ella calificaba tan peligrosa como las que normalmente tenía al enfrentarse a los younkais, onis y hasta el mismísimo Naraku.

Era impresionante ver como tres jovencitas tomaban posición de batalla y se lanzaban hacia la multitud que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir sus revistas antes. Con gritos de guerra que desgarrarían la garganta de cualquiera. Aruñones. Jaladas de pelo. Y hasta patadas voladoras.

Kagome no tuvo más opción que esconderse atrás de unos contenedores de basura mientras observaba, como salían volando cosas, como maquillaje, zapatillas, perfumes y hasta sostenes que le pertenecían a las jovencitas que trataban de defender sus puestos en la fila.

Una hora después solo quedaban de pie Yuka, Eri, Sayuri y una joven del tamaño de un ogro que despedía una aura demoniaca que le hacía competencia al aura de batalla de la amigas de la miko del futuro.

La joven del tamaño de un ogro fue la primera en atacar amenazando con atacarlas con un bate de beisbol, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y gritando como una fiera se precipito sobre las tres jovencitas que la esperaban con sus respectivas armas listas, una sartén, un zapato de taco de aguja y ¿una muñeca barbie? Y como escudo el libro de física del colegio.

Kagome cerró los ojos cuando colisionó la chica ogro contra sus amigas, por la luz cegadora que desprendió el impacto. Unos segundos después la miko parpadeo esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran y se levanto de su lugar seguro atrás de los contenedores de basura para buscar a sus desaparecidas amigas que no daban ningún signo de vida.

La joven miko miraba sorprendida y algo desconcertada como las jóvenes en el suelo que hace apenas unos minutos peleaban como guerreras expertas, lloraban a mares por no haber obtenido la tan deseada revista y con ella el calendario. Y entre la multitud la que mas lloraba era la chica ogro que gimoteaba por no ver a "El Famosísimo Ranma Saotome" en bóxer.

Kagome no quiso seguir viendo la inquietante imagen de todas esas jovencitas y se dedico a buscar con la mirada al trió de locas amigas suyas. Hasta que la encontró saliendo de la tienda. Caminaban como si fuesen heroínas de guerra recién llegadas y siendo aclamadas y veneradas por la multitud, caminaban en pasos elegantes y valientes como celebrando que eran las ganadora indiscutibles de la batalla que ellas mismas desataron. Y con el premio, las revistas que descansaban en sus manos.

Las tres jovencitas se acercaron a Kagome, que se sorprendió aun mas al ver el desastroso aspecto de sus amigas, tenían la apariencia de haberse revolcado en el piso con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa desaliñadas.

–Lo, lograron chicas. –Exclamo la azabache.

–Sí, chillaron las tres jovencitas emocionadas y mira lo que te trajimos Kagome, dijeron extendiéndole la revista a la miko del futuro.

–Gracias.

–Es por habernos acompañado. –dijo Eri. –Mas te vale que la leas y disfrutes del calendario.

No muy lejos de hay un impactado hanyou veía como quedaron las tres jovencitas y haciendo una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a las amigas de Kagome, decidió no interrumpir a las jovencitas pero se quedo cerca para cuidar a la miko y por curiosidad de ese "libro" que las chicas atesoraban tan celosamente.

Varios días después…

500 años en el pasado mientras la miko del futuro se encargaba de calentar el agua para preparar las sopas instantáneas que tanto adoraba el hanyou, le pidió la exterminadora de monstruos que buscara la sopas en su mochila amarilla sin sospechar que se toparía con el regalo que le habían dado sus tres locas amigas y que por ser apresurada por su adorado hanyou no había tenido tiempo de ver.

–Oye Kagome ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Sango mientras mostraba una revista con el nombre de JP-teens.

–Es una revista.

–¿Una revista? –pregunto el pequeño zorrito saltando al hombro de su mama adoptiva para que le explicara.

–Si verán una revista, en mi época es un libro con muchos colores que anuncia productos de venta y tiene todo tipos de consejos de moda….ose de ropa, perfumes y hasta de belleza. –trato de explicarse la miko del futuro. –aunque de esa no estoy muy segura, mis amigas me la regalaron hace unos días y no eh tenido tiempo de leerla.

Esa ultima frase llamo la atención del hanyou que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación mientras esperaba sentado sobre una rama a que su ramen estuviera listo.

–¿de verdad? Kagome, me la podrías prestar.

–Si Sango. Adelante. –Contesto la miko mientras ella continuo con la preparación de los alimentos.

La exterminadora empezó a ojear las diferentes páginas de la revista y a emocionarse con todos los colores y diferentes cosas que decían en ella, desde como conquistar al amor de tu vida hasta como terminar con alguien sin lastimarlo, cuando llego a la mitad se encontró con otra revista y llena de curiosidad la abrió esperando encontrarse con consejos o recetas para el cutis como las anteriores.

Pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue a un hermoso hombre de imponentes ojos grises y cabellos cobrizo con solo una toalla colgando seximente de su cadera y dejando a la vista todo su bien formado torso, y un mensaje en la parte superior de la hoja que dice: _"Soy el dueño de mi destino, pero también quiero ser el dueño del tuyo"_. Firmado por Christian Grey.

Sango se quedo sin palabras y con la garganta seca, giro la pagina sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de rojo carmín, en la siguiente pagina había un muchacho más joven que el anterior pero no por eso menos apuesto de impresionantes ojos azul cobalto y sonrisa egocéntrica, que solo vestía un par de bóxer, dejando a la vista su muy bien trabajado cuerpo lleno de duros músculos y un abdomen de tabla de chocolate y con los brazos atrás de la nuca dando un aspecto relajado, que lo hacía ver irresistible, en la parte superior de la hoja decía : _"Te ves linda cuando sonríes"._ Firmado por Ranma Saotome. El rostro de la exterminadora brillaba como farolito de navidad y aunque se sentía como una total pervertida no podía para de ver al joven de ojos azules, sin esperar más paso la página otra vez. 

Y se encontró con un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubios y rostro cincelado por los mismos dioses, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la ya demasiado emocionada exterminadora se desmallo y con una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz, frente a sus desconcertados amigos que habían estado viendo el cambio en las facciones de Sango y que varias veces trataron de llamar su atención y preguntarle qué pasaba.

El monje, que era el que estaba más cercano, la tomo en brazos remeciéndola para que despertara. –¿Sango que paso?- pregunto preocupada la miko que se sentó a lado del monje que la sostenía.

Inuyasha que había estado observándola se acerco disimuladamente a la revista que hasta hace unos segundo la exterminadora observaba como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, y se encontró nada más que con un hombre sentado en un sofá, sin camisa y los pantalones semi abiertos mastranto el inicio de su ropa interior. Y en la parte superior decía: _"Déjame sostenerte. Tus pies te llevarán a donde está tu corazón. Te traerán a mí."_ Firmado por Acheron.

–Kagome. –soltó el hanyou en un gruñido.

– ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? –Pregunto la miko inocentemente.

–Me puedes explicar que significa esto! –Le dijo mostrando la pagina que estaba viento, la misma que ocasiono el desmallo de la exterminadora.

A Kagome se le subieron todos los colores a la cara y en pocos segundos su rostro supero el rojo del traje de la rata de fuego de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha viendo como se puso la miko y en un ataque de celos estuvo a punto de hacer trizas en aclamado calendario, si no fuera porque la miko lo mando a besar el piso, de un osuwari.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Desde ese día, el hanyou ha tenido que soportar los comentarios de **SU** miko del futuro y del resto de aldeanas diciendo lo apuestos que son los hombres de la época de Kagome, y el hanyou ardiendo de celos que no deja ni a sol ni a sombra, ni un solo segundo solo a Kagome por miedo a que se encuentre con uno de esos débiles humanos y quiera quedarse con uno de ellos.

El hanyou harto de soportar, la falta de atención de la miko del futuro por estar distraída platicando sobre chicos con el resto de jovencitas de la aldea, comenzó a trazar un plan para atraer de nuevo la atención de su querida Kagome y que por fin complacer su instinto que le pide que la tome a la miko del futuro como su hembra.

…oOo…

Era una mañana tranquila en la época antigua y una joven miko se despedía de sus amigos, pues se le habían terminado las provisiones y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de regresar a su época, después de todo Naraku se encontraba desaparecido e Inuyasha no mostraba intenciones de reunirse con Kikyo. De hecho lo que tenia sorprendida a la joven miko del futuro fue la buena actitud que el hanyou mostro cuando ella le anuncio su idea de ir un par de días a su época, hasta se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el pozo y le prometió que iría a molestarla mientras ella asistía al instituto. Claro que para que la miko no levantara sospechas le pidió una ración extra de ramen.

Luego de que Kagome cruzara el pozo devorador de huesos que conecta ambas épocas, el hanyou decidió poner su plan en función. Seduciría a su miko hasta convertirla en su hembra y luego de que estuviera debidamente marcada. Le EXIGIRIA que NUNCA más volviera a ver otra revista de esas. No mejor aun. LE PROHIBIRIA acercarse a cualquier macho que él considere una amenaza. Osea TODOS. Bueno tal vez le permitiría acercarse a Shippo…si solo a Shippo, aunque también a su pequeño hermano y al abuelo. Pero solo a ellos y a nadie más. El hanyou ya moría de ganas por ver el rostro del lobo apestoso cuando se enterara que Kagome es su hembra, casi hasta podía saborear la victoria.

–JA..ja..jajajaj. –Reía Inuyasha en forma diabólica con sus garras hacia el cielo como si fuera uno de esos villanos de película donde siempre el malo termina embarrado de alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia y siendo el hazme reír de todos en la película.

–Oye Miroku creo que esta vez Inuyasha se volvió loco. –Dijo el pequeño zorrito viendo como el hanyou se destornillaba de la risa sin razón alguna.

–Tienes razón, creo que el estar lejos de la señorita Kagome lo está afectando seriamente. –Dijo el monje tratando de sonar sabio.

–Es eso o todos los golpes que le han dado al pobre en la cabeza, ya lo están afectando. –Sentencio la exterminadora de monstros mientras sostenía en sus brazos a la pequeña gatita de dos colas.

–Si creo que Sango tiene razón, después de todas las veces que Kagome lo ha mandado al piso de un osuwari alguna consecuencia tenía que tener. –Dijo el pequeño zorrito saltando hacia el hombro de Sango, mientras que los dos adultos y la gatita asentían con sus cabezas señalando que estaban de acuerdo.

El grupo cansado de ver a Inuyasha haciendo el ridículo riendo como loco decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la aldea y consultar con la anciana Kaede si había algún tipo de medicina que le trajera de vuelta la cordura al inu-hanyou.

Luego de un par de horas de reír como desquiciado Inuyasha se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo, saco una pequeña libreta que guardaba celosamente dentro de una de las mangas de su traje rojo hecho de ratas de fuego, que tomo "prestada" de la mochila de Kagome y empezó a leer las anotaciones en las que había estado trabajando toda la noche.

*PLAN PARA SEDUCIR A MI HEMBRA* 

1. Conseguir información sobre como seducir a la hembra (interrogar "sutilmente" o utilizando la fuerza a Myoga y a él pervertido de Miroku")

2. Poner lo aprendido en práctica y seducir a la escurridiza perra.

3. Tomar y marcar a la hembra, para que ningún macho pueda volver a acercarse.

4. Preñarla.

Los dos últimos puntos en la lista del hanyou le causaron un furioso sonrojo que competía con el rojo de su traje. El oji dorado después de revisar cuidadosamente los puntos de su plan, se puso en marcha y fue a buscar al monje para preguntarle ya que la pulga anciano como siempre se encontraba desaparecida.

Cuando el hanyou llego a la aldea lo primero que hiso fue preguntar por el monje.

–Oye enano sabes ¿donde se metió Miroku? –Le pregunto al pequeño zorrito que se encontraba disfrutando de una paleta que le trajo Kagome del futuro.

El pequeño kitsune puso una mano en su mentón y elevo su vista al cielo como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. –Creo que siguió a Sango al rio cuando ella iba a darle un baño a Kirara, ¿Por qué lo buscas Inuyasha?

–Kej, enano no tengo porque darte explicaciones. –Dijo en hanyou antes de irse saltando.

–Perro tonto ni siquiera me dio las gracias. –Dijo el kitsune sacándole la lengua cuando el hanyou ya se había marchado.

El inu-hanyou de plateados cabellos fue saltando apresurado en busca del monje, en la dirección que le indico el pequeño kitsune. Cuando llego al rio en que se encontraban sus amigos, se encontró con uno de los panoramas más normales del lugar, un monje desmallado por haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una exterminadora que se marchaba renegando sobre monjes pervertidos con manos malditas.

–Oye, Miroku. –Lo llamo el hanyou mientras lo agitaba de los hombros para que el monje despertase.

– ¿Que paso?

–Kej te volviste a propasar con Sango, y ella como siempre te dio tu merecido.

–Ah ya veo…. Que le vamos hacer, ella no entiende que como monje es mi deber adorar cada parte del templo que es nuestro cuerpo, en especial uno tan bien formado como el de mi Sanguito. –Dijo el monje con una expresión pervertida en el rostro. –Pero en mi fin mi querido amigo me dirás que es lo que se te ofrece. –Pregunto Miroku.

–Lo yo…lo yo…quiero… es que me ayudes a seducir a una mujer…

Continuara….

Hola como están se…que tengo varias historias sin actualizar….pero es que no eh tenido inspiración ni tiempo perdoooonnnn….espero que esta historia les guste les aviso que va a ser corta y q solo contara co capítulos más incluyendo el lemon….por favor espero sus reviews… si no….pensare que no les gusto y demorare en actualizarlo hasta el próximo mes…pero si llego a diez hasta el sábado lo actualizo el lunes….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo #2

Entre consejos y revistas…

Todo el bosque había quedado sumido en un sepulcral silencio acompañado de una fuerte tención que hiso que todos los seres vivientes de la zona salieran corriendo despavoridos por sus vidas y por unos eternos segundos que amenazaban con quebrar la casi inexistente paciencia de la que el hanyou se había armado para hacer la tan temida pregunta, el monje que tardó en reaccionar y por fin romper la tención del momento.

– ¡Qué!, ¿lo dices en serio? Inuyasha. –Pregunto el monje muy sorprendido por la petición del hanyou, Miroku sabía de los sentimientos de este por la miko del futuro, pero jamás imagino que lo llevarían a solicitarle como conquistarla.

-Kej, me vas ayudar o no. –Pregunto impaciente el oji dorado, desviando el rostro para que el monje no notase el fuerte sonrojo que amenazaba con superar el color rojo de su traje.

El monje trato de ocultar la incipiente sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al ver lo gracioso que se veía el inu-hanyou con su rostro sonrojado, pues el sabia lo agresivo e inestable que solía ponerse su amigo si alguien hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia la miko del futuro.

–Oh pero parece que mi pequeña bestia por fin ha madurado y ha decidido probar los placeres que una bella dama pueden ofrecerle. –Dandole palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro y sonriendo malicioso al ver como el sonrojo del hanyou incrementaba drásticamente, tanto que empezaba a salirle vapor por las lindas orejitas de perro. –Que emocionado me siento, hay tantas cosas que podría enseñarte, que no sé por dónde empezar.

–Kej. Solo empieza de una vez monje, que no tengo tiempo que perder. –Gruño el hanyou presionando sus puños para no atacar al impertinente monje y queriendo acabar con la bochornosa situación lo más rápido posible.

–Lo primero que debes saber y conocer son partes más ocultas de una mujer, la forma en que estas pueden darles placer ah ambos, entonces cuando tú le metes… –Un sonoro golpe interrumpió al monje cuando intentaba compartir sus milenarios conocimientos.

-Miroku. –Gruño el hanyou lleno de frustración y vergüenza. –Yo sé cómo se lleva a cabo el apareamiento. Pervertido, lo que quiero que me enseñes es como hago para que ella quiera hacerlo conmigo. –termino de decir el inu-hanyou aún más sonrojado llegando a tonalidades que se confundían con su traje rojo hecho con piel de la rata de fuego.

–Ah ya entiendo tú quieres que comparta contigo, mi secreto para serle irresistible a las bellas damas. –Dijo el monje inflando su pecho de orgullo y ego.

–Kej, solo dime lo sabes monje.

–Lo primero que tienes que saber mi pequeña bestia es que para conquistar una mujer tienes que saber cómo tocarla. –continuo el monje poniendo su cara más pervertida al recordar todas la veces en había tocado a su querida Sanguito. –Y también tienes que decirles tus intenciones, a las mujeres les gusta que uno sea directo. Por eso lo mejor es que les pidas un hijo, asi ella sabrá que la quieres en serio.

–Monje tonto, si le dices a Inuyasha, que le diga eso a Kagome lo más probable es el perro bobo termine haciendo un agujero hasta el otro lado de la tierra de tantos osuwaris que Kagome le dará. –Dijo el pequeño Shipo, que había llegado hace poco junto a los dos adultos y que de "casualidad" escucho la conversación. –Aunque pensándolo bien un par de osuwaris sería muy divertido de ver.

–¡Shippo! –Gruño molesto el inu-hanyou por la interrupción del menor. –No te metas en lo que no sabes. –Dijo el hanyou dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño niño.

–Ahh…perro tonto yo solo quería evitar que por la culta de Miroku Kagome te terminara matando. –Dijo el pequeño entre berridos.

–Que dices pequeño Shipo…yo solo estaba compartiendo un poco de mi sabiduría con Inuyasha.

–Por lo mismo, pregunto yo ¿Sango le ha hecho caso alguna ves a sus palabras? –Dijo el pequeño kitsune poniendo cara sabia.

Y para el ini-hanyou fue como una revelación, de repente recordó todas las veces en que Miroku trato de convencer a la exterminadora de ser la madre de sus hijos, y como tren sin frenos la realidad choco contra el inu-hanyou y por fin comprendió lo que decía el pequeño kitsune. Sango en vez de aceptar feliz la propuesta, casi siempre terminaba golpeándolo con su bumerang gigante. Y justo ahí llego otra gran revelación al peli plateado, Kagome no tenía un bumerang gigante para golpearlo tenía algo mucho peor, el maldito conjuro con el que lo sodomiza. Y de solo imaginar la cantidad de osuwaris que utilizaría la azabache si el llegase con una propuesta como las de Miroku, un escalofrió lo recorrió en lo más profundo de sus huesos. Y en su cara se dibujó la expresión del miedo o mejor dicho terror a morir en las manos de su miko del futuro.

–El enano tiene razón. –Susurro Inuyasha.

–Claro que tengo razón tonto. –_Adultos tontos que no saben hacer nada bien. –_Se quejó mentalmente el pequeño Kitsune.

…_Lo mejor será que no hacerle caso a los consejos del pervertido de Miroku…Demonios ¿Pero ahora que hare?... el cobarde de Myoga sigue sin aparecer y yo…necesito….necesito hacer a Kagome mi hembra de una buena vez…Tal vez si le pregunto a Sesshomaru…no imposible maldición éldesgraciado se burlaría de mi… _

– ¡Miroku!, tus estúpidos consejos no me servirán de nada. –Gruño el hanyou cada más impaciente y molesto.

El monje se sintió insultado por la falta de confianza del inu-hanyou, después de que el tan caritativamente estuviera dispuesto a compartir sus milenarios conocimientos sobre como seducir a una mujer y él le salía con que sus consejos no servían para nada y encima parecía ser él, el ofendido.

–Ya verán incrédulos, mis conocimientos son 100% infalibles, ya verán cuando yo y mi Sanguito tengamos toda una docena de hijos, mientras que Inuyasha todavía ni siquiera se anime a declarársele a la señorita Kagome. –Fue lo último que el monje dijo antes de marcharse en busca de su adorada exterminadora, para demostrarles a ese par de tontos que un conquistador como Miroku no hay.

–Demonios y ahora ¿que se supone que hare? –Pregunto el hanyou.

–A mí ni me mires yo solo soy un niño. –Dijo Shipo dándole la espalda a la insistente mirada que le dirigía el inu-hanyou.

–Kej, mocoso en ningún momento pensé en pedir tu opinión ¡como si un estúpido crio podría enseñarme algo a mí! –Dijo con autosuficiencia el hanyou.

–Yo por lo menos eh tenido tres novias. –dijo el pequeño kitsune con una venita hinchada en la frente y rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una sonrisa traviesa. –Dime Inuyasha tu ¿Cuántas has tenido?

–Bueno pues Kikyo… -El pequeño kitsune lo interrumpió.

–¿Kikyo? –Pregunto burlón. –Acaso se lo pediste alguna vez y ella te acepto. –Al no obtener respuesta de inu-hanyou el kitsune dio por sentado que eso jamos sucedió y aprovecho para burlarse de Inuyasha. –Vez inu-baka hasta yo que solo soy un niño eh tenido más novias que tú y por lo tanto tengo más experiencia. –Cantario burlonamente el pequeño kit.

–Shipo. –Gruño Inuyasha antes de lanzarse sobre el pequeño para intentar acertarle un buen coscorrón sobre la mata de cabellos rojizos, el pequeño que imagino la reacción del Inu-hanyou ya estaba preparado para esquivarlo y antes de que lo alcanzara se convirtió en una pelota rosa y voló fuera del alcance de Inuyasha.

El hanyou molesto lanzo un sin número de maldiciones y amenazas todas dirigidas al pequeño que lo había humillado, prometiéndole que se vengaría de la forma más cruel que encontrara, pero claro esto nunca pasaría porque cierta sacerdotisa del futuro protegía al pequeño infante aun cuando él era el protagonista de las pequeñas batallas que tenían contra el inu-hanyou.

–Cállate perro tonto y mejor ve a tratar de enamorar a Kagome, para que asi ella se quede para siempre con nosotros. –Dijo el pequeño kitsune que aunque no lo quisiera admitir veía al inu-hanyou como una figura paterna y esto se volvería oficial el día en que su querida madre adoptiva por fin aceptara ser la hembra del fastidioso perro.

–Cállate enano y baja de una vez aquí. –Gruño el hanyou preparándose para dar un gran salto y atrapar de una buena vez al escurridizo kitsune.

–Perro, después no te estés quejando cuando Kagome te deje. –Dijo el niño fingiendo indiferencia.

–¿Qué…que quieres decir? –Pregunto nervioso.

–Justo lo que oíste baka. –Dijo el pequeño poniendo una mirada maliciosa. –Mientras tu estas aquí intentando atraparme de seguro Kagome está rodeada por esos tipos de futuro por los que ella y las aldeanas tanto suspiran.

–Pero ella me dijo que iría a su escuela. –Murmuro el hanyou empezando a presionar sus puños casi hasta el punto de que sus garras rasgaran su piel.

–Si y yo no digo lo contrario pero tal vez esos hombres podrían ir a su escuela, o ir directamente a buscarla, después de todo Kagome es muy bonita y en esta época ha tenido varios pretendientes imagina cuantos tendrá en la suya. –Y antes de que el pequeño kitsune siguiera con su monologo el hanyou ya había desaparecido convirtiéndose en una mancha roja en la lejanía. El pequeño soltó una fuerte carcajada al ver como el hanyou callo tan rápidamente olvidándose por completo de sus amenazas.

…oOo…

Después de varios minutos de una maratónica carrera de parte del hanyou para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el pozo que conectabas su época con la de azabache, por fin pudo cruzar, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo de estar del mismo lado de su amada.

Le tomo menos de medio segundo ingresar a la habitación de la azabache y gracias a su desarrollado olfato pudo darse cuenta que Kagome no se encontraba cerca del templo, y con los celos alborotados gracias a las infundadas insinuaciones del pequeño zorrito, pego su nariz al suelo moviéndola graciosamente, tratando de rastrear el dulce aroma de la azabache. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, y lo llevo directo al colegio de Kagome.

Pocos minutos después el inu-hanyou llego al colegio de la azabache y su olor lo llevo hasta subirse al árbol que daba justo al frente de la clase de la azabache. Por fin pudo respirar tranquilo al verla escuchando tranquilamente lo que parecía ser una aburrida clase en su opinión e inservible, pero que a la azabache tanto apasionaban, pues pasaba insistiendo en la importancia de recibirlas. El solo verla logro que la paz volviera a su alma y que un sentimiento cálido, entibie su adolorido corazón.

…_Es por eso que no puedo perderte, cuando tú no estás conmigo, me falta el aire, me siento vacío es como si no tuviera ninguna razón para seguir adelante…_

–No sé cómo paso, ni en qué momento esa chiquilla gritona se convirtió en la persona más importante para mi… -Suspiro el inu-hanyou observando como su amada bostezaba somnolienta. –Tonta de seguro se volvió quedar despierta hasta muy tarde, todo por culpa de esos demonios a los que ella llama exámenes.

El hanyou sintiéndose más tranquilo descendió del árbol desde donde observaba a Kagome y se marchó con dirección al templo, con las ganas renovadas para conquistarla, pues el inu-hanyou sabía que pasara lo que pasara jamás permitiría que la miko del futuro se alejara de su lado, porque después de todo, él nació para esperarla y ella para encontrarlo.

Pocos minutos después el hanyou, ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la joven, tratando de que sus neuronas trabajaran en alguna especie de plan, pero como bien es sabido, el pensar no es lo suyo por lo que no, el oji dorado empezaba a desesperase.

-Ya llegue.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron graciosamente al reconocer la voz del hermano menor de su azabache. Y de pronto una descabellada idea llego, que mejor forma de conquistarla, que pedirle ayuda a alguien que la conoce de toda la vida y además tiene pareja, si tal vez es solo un niño, pero no fue el mismo que dijo, que para el amor no existe la edad.

El hanyou bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, y encontró al pequeño niño tomando algo de agua en la cocina.

–Hola amigos orejas de perro. –Saludo emocionado Sota.

El hanyou no le dio tiempo de decir nada más, y lo arrastro escaleras arriba, cuando habían entrado a la habitación del pequeño el hanyou se aseguró de serrar bien la puerta, tal y como Kagome le había enseñado, pero él lo consideraba innecesario, porque después de todo un simple seguro sería capaz de impedir que el o cualquier younkai entrara.

–Sucede algo, amigo orejas de perro. –Pregunto algo nervioso el niño, por la extraña actitud del joven hanyou.

–Yo…quiero…que…me digas que tipo de hombre le gusta a tu hermana. – El Inu-hanyou pudo haberle preguntado directamente como conquistar a la azabache, pero hubiera sido como decir que el no sabía hacerlo, y rebajar su orgullo pidiéndole consejo a un niño era algo imperdonable para el hanyou, más aun si de por medio estaba la mujer que tanto deseaba.

El silencio se extendió por largos minutos donde la mirada del niño se mantenía fija, como tratando de analizar el pedido del hanyou, mientras que la de este lo evitaba tratando de que no se notara su sonrojado rostro.

–Bueno…veras yo no sé. –dijo el niño rompiendo el silencio.

Las orejitas del hanyou se pegaron a su cabeza y sus ojos se, expresaban dolor, tristeza y decepción. El pequeño al ver tan deprimido a su héroe y tal vez futuro cuñado, trato de inventar algo para ayudarlo.

–Amigo orejas de perro, no te desanimes. Yo no sé, mucho sobre esas cosas pero… -Sota no terminó su frase cuando ya tenía a un muy emocionado hanyou sacudiéndolo por los hombros para que soltara de una vez la "valiosa" información.

–Habla Sota…dime lo que sepas. –Gruñía desesperado el hanyou. …_Tal vez es patético pedir consejos a un niño sobre como conquistar a una mujer, pero con tal de tener a mi Kagome hare cualquier cosa… _Pensó el oji dorado, dejando a un lado su orgullo, porque después de todo el orgullo no te mantiene caliente por las noches ni te da los cachorros que el tanto deseaba ni tampoco iguala a la maravillosa hembra a la que el tanto ama y desea.

–Cla….claro. –Respondió el pequeño sudando desmedidamente y con los nervios a flor de piel. El hanyou un poco más "tranquilo", soltó al pequeño, pero mantuvo su escrutiñadora mirada sobre el pequeño.

–Veras en esta época hay algo que se llama "revista para adolescentes", las jóvenes normales suelen comprarlas porque en ella hay todo tipos de consejos, hasta me han dicho que tiene trucos para conquistar chicas. –Y con jóvenes normales se refería a chicas que les importaba estar a la moda y cuidar su cabello, no como su hermana que su mayor preocupación era recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon no tama y evitar que los onis y younkais la devoren y todo esto mientras trata de conquistar a un inu-hanyou y no quedarse de año en el colegio, pero claro esto era algo que nunca le diría a su amigo orejas de perro.

…oOo…

Inuyasha trataba de entender las raras palabras que tenían ese extraño libro con hojas de muchos colores, a los que el pequeño hermano de Kagome llamo revista. Estas tenían toda clase de palabras nunca antes vista por el inu-hanyou, en especial cuando se referían a moda y maquillaje. Si claro que su época las mujeres se maquillaban, el mismo cuando era solo un cachorro había visto a su madre utilizar polvo de arroz para la piel y labial rojo para los labios. Pero los maquillajes que nombraban la revista, llevaba el concepto de maquillaje mucho más allá de lo que el inu-hanyou podría llegar a imaginar.

Inuyasha trato de concentrarse en lo que le había dicho Sota que buscase, un artículo que según él, las jovencitas usaban para conseguir novios y que estos se enamoraran de ellas.

El hanyou pasabas las páginas con mucho cuidado de no arruinarlas con sus afiladas garras, agradeciendo a su querida madre por haberle enseñado a leer cuando era apenas un cachorrito, cuando llego al centro del extraño libro con páginas de colores, encontró un título en letras grades y rojas que decían: "Consigue el amor del chico que te gusta y vuélvelo loco por ti".

Era todo lo que Inuyasha necesitaba, lo siguiente que decía el presuntuoso encabezado eran los cinco pasos para conseguir que el amor de tu vida se vuelva loco de ti.

Paso 1 *Llama su atención*.- Los chicos de ahora suelen ser muy distraídos, por eso que las mujeres del siglo XXI debemos saber llamar su atención. Una de las cosas que más atraen es una **chica bien arreglada y que huela bien**.

El hanyou analizo ese paso y enseguida se le vino a la mente su querida miko del futuro y como le encantaba tomar largos baños y siempre olía bien, a vainilla y flores.

2*Muestra algo de piel para calentarlo.- Los hombres son de naturaleza carnal, y el que una mujer les muestre un **poco de piel** logra calentarlos fácilmente.

Inuyasha asintió repetidamente su cabeza con confirmando las palabras del articulo y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues su poco santa imaginación recordó la cortísima falda de colegio con la que Kagome siempre solía andar, al oji dorado le fue imposible pesar en sus torneadas piernas y en su suave piel. Y claro que él había confirmado personalmente la suavidad de esta, por algo siempre insistía cargarla sobre su espada. Aprovechando cada pequeño momento en que la sostenía, para acariciar su piel sin que esta sospechara que su agarre era algo más.

3*Indiferencia y celos.- Una vez que consigues su atención, es muy importante mantener la en ti, y si de una cosa puedes estar segura es de los celosos que ellos pueden llegar a ser, tanto como lo somos nosotras mismas, es por eso que en el siguiente paso debes mostrarte indiferente con él y si te es posible has que te vea platicando con **otro chico** en el que te muestres interesada.

La imaginación del hanyou esta vez le hiso una mala pasada recordando las veces que el lobo apestoso de Koga, estuvo cortejando a Kagome, su furia fue tanto que termino clavando sus filosas garras en la revista, dañando parte del contenido. Cuando el hanyou se dio cuenta de lo que había causado trato de remediarlo, pero la última línea del quinto paso había quedado ilegible.

4*Besos.- Uno de los pasos principales será el primer beso que te dé, porque si es estás leyendo bien!, él tiene que ser el que te bese, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas tú la que lo provoque, los **acercamientos físicos** serán primordiales en este paso, tendrás que constantemente invadir su espacio personal, pero claro no olvides que tendrá que ser sutil "como quien no quiere la cosa", un ejemplo muy fácil es decir que tiene una pestaña en el ojo… y tu como buena samaritana le soplas para que esta no lo llegue a lastimar. Cuando pase trata de acercar tus labios a su rostro, pero claro pon tu mirada más inocente para que el no note tus intenciones.

El solo pensar en los dulces labios de su miko del futuro hiso que el hanyou se emocionara y suspirar de emoción.

Cuando el hanyou leyó el último título sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y un placentero escalofrió recorrió por completo su cuerpo terminando justo en su entre pierna.

5*Seducción.- Es el paso final y lo que consolidará tu relación, en este paso es importante que te vuelvas **seductora, sexi**. Puedes empezar desde tu mirada, que transmita el fuego que llevas dentro y que él te produce, lo siguiente es tu ropa. Esta tiene que estar hecha para la seducción, colores fuertes con los que te sientas segura y revelen zonas estratégicas de piel, y estarás lista para lo siguiente que es….

En hanyou gruño al ver el ilegible estado de la última línea, pero rápidamente un sonrisa seductora aprecio en su rostro, pues el listo e inteligente hanyou supuso que la razón por la que una chica se comportaba asi, era nada más que estimular al macho para aparearse con él.

Continuara….

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Inuyasha poniendo en práctica los consejos de la revista…claro está que muy al estilo inu-hanyou… Cómo reaccionará Kagome?...Resultara el plan de Inuyasha?... y con quien le dará celos?...si quieren que actualice pronto ya saben…. reviews con su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Celos y apoyo materno.

El inu-hanyou sabía que seducir a su futura hembra no sería nada fácil, después de todo ella procedía de una época donde los pequeños avances como caricias y besos, no tenían mayor significando, a diferencia de su propia época el Sengoku, donde estos significaban un claro compromiso o más bien casi una promesa de casamiento.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, esto lo aterra, pues la osada azabache ya lo había besado una vez y cuando el tema fue tocado por sus amigos ¡¿Qué hiso esta?!, ¡Negarlo! y después lo mando al suelo de un osuwari cuando él "inocentemente" solo había querido salvar algo de su orgullo, alegando que ella había sido la del beso. Y claro, él había correspondido y disfrutado aquel beso, aunque más bien había sido un ligero roce que lo dejo con unas inmensas ganas de más. Y esta negación de parte de la azabache genero una gran inseguridad, en el tímido inu-hanyou. Si bien Kagome había demostrado su afecto innumerable veces por él, el hecho de negar un acontecimiento tan importante y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, hacía que un sin número de dudas e inseguridades se arraigaran en el lastimado corazón de Inuyasha.

La revista tenia los pasos exactos para que el sedujera a la miko, pero de lo que obviamente carecía era la forma en que él tendría que verse para ser deseable, sexi y que la miko del futuro lo notara. Pero gracias a su buena memoria y un desagradable recuerdo, supo lo que tendría que hacer y que la solución a su dilema, era nada más que ese maldito libro, la revista que Kagome había llevado a su época y la culpable de que su miko ya no le preste atención y él muera de lo celos.

/Flashback/

Inuyasha gruñía molesto por el maldito conjuro que activo la azabache para evitar que rompiera con sus garras su valiosa revista, mientras la miko del futuro sonreía muy campante y tranquila hablando con Sango sobre los apuestos jóvenes del calendario.

–Kej… Maldita perra traicionera. –Refunfuñaba hirviendo de los celos mientras escuchaba los halagos que las mujeres daban a los jóvenes que aparecían en la revista.

–Valla Kagome no sabía que lo hombres de tu época fueran tan guapos. –Dijo la exterminadora abochornada pero sin alejar su vista de la obra de arte que eran esos jóvenes sin camisa.

La azabache rio por el comentario de su amiga recordando la cantidad de jóvenes feos que conoce. –No es nada de eso Sango…simplemente en las revistas solo publican a los más guapos, populares y sexis. –Afirmo la joven miko del futuro.

–Entonces los jóvenes de esta revista ¿son los más guapos de tu aldea natal?

–Se podría decir que si, por cierto Sango no me has dicho cuan te parece más guapo. –Pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios logrando que su amiga se sonroje mucho más.

–Jejeje… Pues yo creo…que todos son muy guapos. –Dijo la exterminadora sintiéndose cohibida por la preguntas de la azabache.

–Si tienes razón, pero a mí el más guapo me parece que es Ash o Archeron, es tan apuesto y bueno a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le pasaron siendo apenas un niño el sigue preocupándose por los demás. – Los ojos de la azabache se iluminaron de admiración, logrando que el posesivo y celoso inu-hanyou gruñera con ganas de destazar al hombre del que la azabache hablaba, pero gracias a su máximo esfuerzo y el conocimiento de que si interrumpía la plática de las chicas la azabache lo sentaría sin la más mínima compasión.

–Ash era el rubio de buen cuerpo ¿verdad? –Pregunto inocente la exterminadora.

–Si, por ver fue que te desmallaste. –Sonrió traviesa la miko al ver como a su amiga se le subían los colores. –Dime Sango a ti ¿cuál te gusto más?

–A mí me gusto el chico de la trenza.

–Te refieres a Ranma Saotome… Que buen gusto tienes Sango, él es uno de los chicos más apuestos que eh visto y es tan fuerte y esos ojos azul cobalto que da la impresión que desnuda tu alma. –Suspiro la azabache –Y como habla su vos es tan sexi.

Un fuerte gruñido retumbo en el bosque, y un árbol callo pesadamente. El inu-hanyou había presionado tanto sus garras en el árbol un arranque de ira y celos que el tronco término perforado y su caída fue inminente. Inuyasha se sobresaltó a darse cuenta del estruendo que la caída del árbol había producido. Un leve temblor recorrió la espalda del inu-hanyou y con temor cerró los ojos esperando resignado los osuwaris que la azabache le daría al darse cuenta que la había estado espiando. Pero para su gran sorpresa los temidos usowaris nunca llegaron. Inuyasha agudizó su oído tratado de anticipar los movimientos de la furiosa miko. Pero para su gran sorpresa ella seguía muy entretenida en su plática con la exterminadora.

No es que Inuyasha fuera masoquista, pero por un segundo prefirió un usowari a que la miko del futuro siguiera hablando tan campantemente de esos patéticos humanos que ella consideraba a puestos.

–¿Sexi? –Pregunto Sango.

–Si es aguda y fuerte y cuando lo escuchas sientes como tus piernas se vuelven gelatina. –Dijo la azabache suspirando al recordar todas la veces que lo vio actuar.

–¿Acaso tú has hablado son él? –Pregunto sorprendida la exterminadora.

La azabache soltó un suspiro deprimida y negó con la cabeza, ya que como cualquier adolecente japonesa soñaba con hablar o por lo menos escuchar de cerca la voz del apuesto Ranma Saotome o como le dicen en su club su fans "el semental Saotome" .

–No Sango no tengo el gusto de haber hablado con él, pero gracias a la televisión siempre puedo verlo y escucharlo en la serie que l trabaja y las películas que a filmado.

–¿Televisión?, ¿Series? No entiendo Kagome. –Dijo confundida la exterminadora casi como si la miko del futuro le hablara en otro idioma.

La miko suspiro con pesadez al sentirse tonta por nombrar cosas que en el Sengoku ni imaginaban que algún día existirían, La azabache se sumergió en una profunda charla sobre los aparatos electrónicos de futuro y su funcionamiento tratando de explicarle lo más fácil posible a su amiga la exterminadora.

/Fin Flashback/

Luego de que la azabache le empezará a explicar sobre el futuro a la exterminadora Inuyasha había perdió el interés en su plática, pero gracias a ese desagradable recuerdo ya sabe bien que la mejor fuente de información es esa apestosa revista que a la azabache y al resto de mujeres tanto obsesiona.

Primero la conseguiría sin que su querida miko se diera cuenta y luego observaría con dedicación para aprender lo que las jóvenes "modernas" como Kagome dice, les gusta.

Y el Inuyasha Taisho hijo del gigantesco y poderoso general perro Inu no Taisho y de la bellísima princesa Izayo, conquistaría a La miko del futuro y la convertiría en su hembra, futura madre de sus cachorros y en su compañera de por vida sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

ooOoo

Inuyasha esperaba ansioso a que por fin la miko se quedara dormida como siempre sucede cuando regresa a su época eh intenta ponerse al día en al colegio.

Oculto desde una rama del árbol que queda frente a la habitación de la miko del futuro, observa como ella cabecea y bosteza del sueño pero sin embargo no se rinde tratando de mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible.

…_Kagome ya duérmete de una buena vez…_ pensaba molesto e impaciente en inu-hanyou, cuando por fin vio que la miko recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y su respiración se volvió pausada y suave signo de que se había quedado profundamente dormida, Inuyasha de un salto ingreso a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque la miko tiene un sueño algo pesado, el inu-hanyou no quiere que lo descubra robándole su preciada revista.

El hanyou trata de recordar el olor del papel de colores y cerrando sus ojos se concentra en buscarlo con su desarrollado sentido del olfato, moviendo su nariz graciosamente empieza a inspeccionar toda la habitación, hasta que por fin encuentra la revista en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de la azabache que duerme sobre el escritorio.

Con la revista en la mano el inu-hanyou se prepara para saltar par la ventana pero justo antes de hacerlo su mirada se concentra en la azabache, que tiembla un poco por el frio que ingresa de la ventana. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla Inuyasha la tomó en brazos de manera nupcial y con mucha delicadeza la acuesta en la cama.

El hanyou sabe que tiene que marcharse si no quiere cometer una imprudencia, pero la imagen de la miko durmiente lo tiene como hechizado impidiéndole que se mueva de su lugar. Después de segundos de batalla contra sí mismo, termina perdiendo y se arrodilla frente a la durmiente azabache, como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

–Cuando duermes tu rostro se ve tan sereno y tu pecho sube y baja tan lentamente que me dan ganas de acostar mi cabeza sobre el. –Susurro el hanyou recurriendo las suaves y pronunciadas curvas de la azabache con la mirada.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo una de sus manos viajo hasta la mejilla de Kagome acariciándola tan delicadamente como si esta fuera una de porcelanas más finas y con solo tocarla podría romperse.

–Tu piel es tan suave como el terciopelo y hueles tan bien. –Un gruñido gutural escapo de su garganta. –Me estas volviendo loco Kagome. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta domar mi lado younkai que clama por reclamarte como y hembra y marcarte para que ya ningún hombre ni younkai se te pueda volver a acercarte.

–Porque aunque tú no lo sepas ni yo te lo haya dicho Kagome. TU. ERES. MIA. –dijo el hanyou antes de saltar por la ventana.

Callo arrodillado y con la respiración acelerada clavando sus garras en sus manos como si tratase de controlarse y unas suaves líneas purpuras se desdibujaban lentamente de sus mejillas.

–Maldición, eso estuvo cerca, por poco me descontrolo y termino tomando y marcando a Kagome mientras dormía. –Gruño frustrado –demonios tengo que apresurarme sino. Terminare tomándola sin su consentimiento.

El hanyou molesto consigo mismo por su falta de auto control, corrió con dirección a la pagoda donde se encuentra el pozo devorador de huesos que conecta ambas épocas y salto siendo inmediatamente transportado quinientos años al pasado.

Una ráfaga de aire puro golpeo su rostro y con una profunda inhalación trato de llenar sus pulmones de aire, tratando de olvidar el delicioso aroma de Kagome que lo enloquece, inhala otra bocanada de aire puro del Sengoku para asi intentar apaciguar a la bestia que lleva dentro que clama descontrolado por tomar a su hembra. Luego de unos eternos segundos y con la cabeza más fría el inu-hanyou se dispuso a examinar su botín, ese maléfico libro que enloquece a las hembras.

Con cuidado de no dañar el maldito libro, que la miko atesoraba aunque por dentro muriera de celos. Pero la tentación era tan grande ahora que por fin tenía en sus garras el maldito libro que había robado la atención de su dulce miko. Por unos segundos Inuyasha se imaginó destrozando con sus garras con sus garras la revista, haciendo de ella pequeños trocitos luego prendiendo una hoguera y quemando esos insignificantes en el fuego y por último enterrando las cenizas para que no quedasen huellas de que alguna vez existió ese maldito libro. Una risa maquiavélica salió de la garganta del hanyou mientras sus garras se elevaban hacia el cielo, disfrutando de su fantasía de eliminar de las fas de la tierra el maldito libro de colores.

Un suspiro desganado se escapó de los labios del inu-hanyou, al saber que su fantasía se llegase a cumplir lo más probable es que Kagome lo enterraría vivo sin compasión de la cantidad de osuwaris que le daría.

Una vez que el hanyou olvido sus locas fantasías que siempre terminaban con él varios metros bajo tierra se dedicó a estudiar el libro "maldito".

Varias horas después…

Al hanyou se le revolvió el estómago, y una vena palpitaba en su frente como muestra de su ira y frustración reprimida.

…_Demonios como pueden gustarle estos tipos a Kagome, son unos simples y patéticos humanos… _

Largas horas de investigación por fin estaban dando frutos, pues el impaciente inu-hanyou por fin estaba sacando conclusiones de que es lo que la miko del futuro quería de los hombres.

1* Al parecer a la mujeres les gustan los hombres que exhiben su torso y hacen poses extrañas en las que inflan su pecho y se pavonean como pavos reales*

2*Les gustan los hombres dominantes y que las sometan o por lo menos eso dio a entender ese tal "Christian Grey"*

3*También les gusta que les digan frases dulces y agradables, como "Te ves linda cuando sonríes mi marimacho", el inu-hanyou supuso que de seguro también les gustan los sobrenombres como ese tal "Ranma Saotome" le dice a su prometida*

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio, después de todo pensar no era algo propio en él. De un salto subió a la copa del árbol sagrado y se acomodó en una de sus ramas, a esperar que el amanecer lo alcanzara pues ya sabía cuál sería su primer paso para conquistar a la miko del futuro.

Al día siguiente.

Inuyasha ingreso por la ventana a la habitación de la azabache seguro de esta ya había partido hacia la escuela.

Lo primero que hiso fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire para llenarse del dulce sabor de la asenté azabache y de paso para saber si el pequeño hermanito de su azabache estaba en casa.

Al detectar el aroma del niño el inu-hanyou salió en busca del pequeño que se encontraba saliendo de la casa. El hanyou corrió y se paró frente al niño.

–¡Amigo orejas de perro! –exclamo el pequeño sorprendido y algo asustado por la repentina aparición del inu-hanyou.

–Sota…necesito que me ayudes con algo! –exclamo determinado Inuyasha.

…

–¡Que! ¡¿Que tú quieres vestirte a la moda de esta época y quieres que yo te ayude?! -pregunto otra vez el niño sintiéndose perdido en algún universo alterno donde los perros hablan como personas y pasean a sus amos como si estos fueran sus mascotas.

–Kej…entonces enano me ayudaras a conseguir esa ropa o que. –Dijo el hanyou sacado al niño del bizarro mundo en el que se había sumergido gracias a la repentina idea del inu-hanyou pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Inuyasha jamás imagino que este quisiera vestirse con ropas de su época, más aun cuando el mismo inu-hanyou se pasaba quejado y burlando de lo ridículas que eran estas prendas según él.

–Lo lamento amigo orejas de perro pero ahora no podré ayudarte, tengo que ir a la escuela. –Dijo el pequeño con decepción en la voz.

–Entiendo enano kej… ya veré como arreglárm.. –No pudo terminar la oración cuando fue interrumpido.

–Descuida querido yo con gusto podré ayudarte. –Dijo la madre de Kagome con una gran sonrisa. –En cuanto a ti Sota ya se te hace tarde para la escuela.

–Si es cierto. –Dijo el pequeño rascándose la nuca. –No vemos luego. –Grito el niño bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

El inu-hanyou que se había mantenido callado desde la intervención de la mamá de Kagome decidió preguntarle si lo que había dicho era cierto.

–¿Señora es verdad lo que dijo? –pregunto Inuyasha.

–Claro que si! –exclamo emocionada. –Vamos Inuyasha nos espera un largo camino para que seduzcas a mi pequeña. –Dijo la señora jalando del broza al hanyou que se había quedado de piedra ante la última frase de su futura suegra.

-Que!...que. –Trataba de articular el hanyou, que había vuelto en sí y se encontraba totalmente abochornado, pero antes de que dijese cualquier excusa para negar lo obvio la mama de Kagome lo empezó a arrastrar en dirección al centro comercial.

…_Si se apuran estos dos, seguro seré abuela pronto…_Rio mentalmente como loco sicópata…_ojala y los pequeños hereden las tiernas orejitas del padre_…pensó la madre de Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha que se mantenía totalmente callado y con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Varias horas después…

En una tienda de ropa para caballeros un inu-hanyou estaba conociendo de cerca lo "dolorosa" para el ego que puede ser la moda. Mientras que todas las mujeres de lugar disfrutaban de la maravillosa vista que el inu-hanyou les proporcionaba, robando de tanto en tanto más de un suspiro.

–Date la vuelta Inuyasha. –Decía muy concentrada la mama de Kagome. –No esos pantalones te quedan muy sueltos.

–Kej… pero los anteriores eran muy apretados e incomodos. -Se quejó el inu-hanyou. –Además con estos por lo menos podré caminar.

–Claro querido, con estos pantalones podrás caminar, correr, brincar y todo lo que tú quieras… -Dijo la madre de la azabache en un tono complaciente. –pero es una lástima estoy segura que a Kagome le hubieran encantado los anteriores. –Miro hacia otro lado restándole importancia. –pero si tú quieres llevar estos no me opondré. Además… -Sonrió maliciosa sin que el hanyou se percatara. –Es tu decisión si quieres verte más… como decirlo. Voluminoso.

–¿Voluminoso?

–Si ya sabes. Voluminoso. Rellenito. Pachoncito. Con más curvas. Gordito. –termino diciendo la señora mirando a los ojos al hanyou y con sonrisa maternal, mientras que Inuyasha tenía el rostro desencajado y con cara de trauma.

–¿Me está diciendo gordo, señora? –pregunto con una vena palpitante en la cabeza.

–No para nada cariño… tú te conservas en una excelente forma, es solo que con los pantalones que llevas puestos es lo que podrías dar a entender.

Una de las jóvenes que trabajaban en el lugar se acercó a preguntarles sobre las prendas que llevarían y de paso si podía conseguir el número telefónico de sexi peli plateado de ojos dorados, que hace rato le había provocado un mini infarto cuando lo vio salir del vestidor sin camisa.

–Lo viste… te dije que era un bombón. –Dijo una de las vendedoras.

–Si tenías razón… ¡esta como para comérselo! –Dijo la segunda vendedora.

–Me pregunto si tendrá novia… -No solo las vendedoras miraban descaradamente mientras el hanyou mostraba como le quedaba la ropa, si no que barias de las mujeres que pasaban cerca de local se detenían, solo para echarle un buen vistazo al bien formado trasero del inu-hanyou.

Continuara….

Perdonen la demora en la actualización pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo…ya que estoy en examen y quiero mejorar mi promedio…. Gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos que le han dado a esta historia….gracias tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible…. Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, la verdad uno de mis más grande sueños es ser escritora y para eso necesito mucha practica y que mejor que escribiendo inu-historias… :3…espero sus comentarios…. Y su opinión de cómo se va desarrollando la historia que por cierto será corta por lo tanto solo contara co capítulos más…


End file.
